postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Jefferson Martin
Biography Jefferson Fred Martin was born in New Orleans, Louisiana on October 12, 1972 to George Martin and Sarah Martin. His father, George, was a verbally abusive drunk, who constantly belittled his eldest son and older brother of Jefferson, Jackson Martin, who later committed suicide on May 6, 1974, when Jefferson was only 2. The abuse would later be passed on to Jefferson, who was subjected to George's racist remarks and beliefs that minorities should be deported or even killed. Though he was abusive verbally, he still somewhat loved his son Jefferson, because he was very obedient and he could pass on his beliefs to someone who would listen, unlike his eldest son, Jackson. Jefferson also loved his father, saying that "no man made me feel as important as he did". His mother, Sarah Martin, was distant to Jefferson, instead tending to his younger sisters, Maria and Alyssa Martin. When he was 6 years old, he attended elementary school for 2 years until his father removed him and started homeschooling him instead, instilling the beliefs he would adopt later on. George Martin was later murdered in 1992 during a drive by shooting by an unidentified street gang, further instilling feelings of hatred for African-Americans and other minorities. On April 13, 2002, following the 9/11 attacks, joined the U.S. army to fight in the War on Terror for 6 years at the age of 30. In 2008, he decommissioned himself back to the U.S. after some human rights violation rumors in Afganistan, but was still awarded a Global War on Terrorism service medal, at the age of 36. He spent his time back at home with his mother and sisters until the Third World War broke out on July, 2016, and the draft brought him back out from his home and onto the battlefield of Virginia and later Berlin, Germany, to stop the Russian advance. He later remarked how he enjoyed this time in Germany "reminiscing on the times of the golden age of the Third Reich." On October 10, 2016, a bullet penetrated his chest and he was immediately sent back to heal, saying it was "one of the worst experiences of my life." On January of 2017, the treaty between the U.N. And Russia angered Jefferson, believeing that the U.N. should've ultimately defeated Russia so that it could never "rise to threaten the world again." Coming back to America on Febuary 12, 2017, he was also angered by the fact that many immigrants came to America during the war, and jobs were on the down-low. He later took to the streets, spreading his belief of the threat of he immigrants taking over, and the white race becoming a minority, a popular belief of his father. Another act enraged him, the Gun Restriction Act, which removed gun rights across the States. Many believed this to be an ultimate injustice to the Constitution and the U.S. as a whole. Because of this (and his racism) he joined the local Klu Klux Klan, which was low on members, with only 15 there. He easily become Grand Dragon in 2019, where he found a natural talent of public hate speaking. His Klan risked in popularity, with over 150 members joining in less than 3 months of obtaining his position as Grand Dragon. He renamed his Klan the Right-wingist Confederation and declared himself as the "Major", and was seen as a paramilitary terrorist group by the media and law enforcement. Later that year, his uncle Johnny Martin struck oil in Merriam, Kansas, and eventually became an instant millionaire. Seeing his newphew's movement, and sharing his beliefs, supported his movement. 4 years later, in 2023, Johnny Martin died, and in his will it said "For my Jefferson boy, all my money goes to my newphew and his movement." Johnny's oil company and all of his millions of dollars went to Jefferson, who put it further into his movement. By 2036, his Confederation became one of the single largest domestic terrorist organizations in the world, with over 100,000 members across the U.S. On October 10, 2039, the cabinet room of the White House, which held the U.S. president Jacob Murphy, was strategically blown up, killing him and many other cabinet members. Later, on October 11, 2039, the RWC claimed responsibility for the assassination and declared a guerrilla war on the U.S., calling out to all members of the RWC to fight back. The U.S. had no other choice but to declare war back, starting the Second American Civil War. On September 30, 2046, in his hidden bunker on the mountains of Los Angeles, he was finally discovered and captured by U.S. Marines. He was sent to stay in a special cell, where he would spend the rest of his life until he died of natural causes on September 12, 2047, at the age of 75. The RWC dissolved soon after. Category:Characters Category:Terrorists